J'Voulais
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Relena et Heero ne sont plus sur la même longueur d'onde, une histoire d'amour qui se finit, c'est toujours triste. [modifiée le 27 08 2007]


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Notes **

La chanson qui m'a inspiré, « J'voulais » d'Amine.

* * *

**J'Voulais**

* * *

Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai entendu rentrer dans mon bureau.

Tu te demandes où j'ai passé la nuit.

Je n'étais pas loin

J'étais dans mon bureau, j'ai dormi sur le divan.

Après avoir fui la soirée d'hier.

Je devais réfléchir à nous.

µ

Maintenant tu voudrais savoir pourquoi notre amour est impossible

Mais tu connais la réponse,

Tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas, il n'y aura plus d'avenir pour nous.

µ

Tout ce que je fais depuis que mon père adoptif a été lâchement assassiné.

A ton avis pour qui est-ce que je l'ai fait ?

Moi, je travaillais pour nous, pour nous créer un avenir meilleur

J'admets que ce n'était pas rien que pour nous,

Mais la paix, je la voulais pour nous aussi.

Quand tout sera en place, j'aurai plus de temps à te consacrer.

Mais ta jalousie m'a rendu folle.

µ

Est-ce que tu sais seulement qu'on prenait notre couple en exemple ?

Notre histoire était si belle,

Le soldat et la pacifiste réuni pour créer un monde sans arme.

Un monde où la guerre serait enfin battue.

Oui, on prenait notre couple en exemple,

Si nous arrivions à mélanger les extrêmes dans le privé,

Nous réussirions sûrement pour les autres.

On ne sait bien mettre en pratique que ce qu'on connaît.

µ

Regarde maintenant où nous en sommes !

Je sais bien qu'au départ que c'était ton rôle.

Tu devais me protéger, donc me surveiller.

Surveiller les endroits où je devais me rendre.

Mais là c'est devenu de trop,

Tu cherches dans les moindres gestes qu'on a à mon intention, s'il n'y a pas autre chose !

Tu vois des gestes que je n'ai pas eu, que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir.

µ

En devenant un couple.

Le soldat sans nom disparaissait.

Tu aurais été reconnu comme mon époux,

j'aurais pris ton nom et en l'ajoutant au mien,

Tu aurais eu ton identité personnelle.

µ

Si notre façon de nous aimer était différente,

Si nous mélangions amour et travail.

Si les gestes de tendresse étaient différents.

Ta façon de m'aimer spéciale me suffisait.

Tu as tout à apprendre des sentiments et comment les montrer.

Je voulais qu'on puisse s'aimer comme ça.

Nous avions traversé la guerre,

Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à traverser la paix ?

µ

Les gens ne te connaissent qu'à travers moi.

Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi, je le reconnais !

Même si tu as toujours vécu dans l'ombre,

Mais ce n'était pas de quelqu'un.

µ

Mais tout ce que j'ai fait,

Je l'ai fait pour nous,

Pour toi, je souffre

De te voir si malheureux, quand la foule nous sépare.

Pour toi, je ris

Car tu en oublies de le faire,

Je voudrais pouvoir te montrer que la vie est belle,

J'ai eu aussi ma part de chagrin, mais je vois encore son bon côté.

Pour toi, je fais tout ce que je peux

Ouvre les yeux !

C'est aussi pour toi que je crée la paix,

Parce que non, tu n'es pas né pour la guerre,

Tu es né pour la paix.

µ

Je le vois dans tes yeux que tu supportes de moins en moins ses assemblées, ses meetings ou je suis accaparée par les politiciens et les hommes d'états.

Sais-tu ce que je ressens quand tu m'abandonnes ?

Qu'il n'y a plus ton regard sur moi en fin de soirée ?

Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que je parle à quelqu'un d'autres

Que tu as moins d'importance à mes yeux !

Quand je ris en conclave,

Quand je parle des heures durant avec Quatre et autres délégués !

Je sais à qui va mon amour.

Ne vois-tu pas que mes sourires sont différents quand ils te sont adressés. ?

C'est dans tes bras que je veux me retrouver le soir pour oublier tous les tourments de la journée.

µ

Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Ne me demande pas de faire un choix !

Tu as toujours su que c'était important pour moi la politique.

Si tu me demandes de choisir

C'est que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes.

Tu ne me prends pas comme je suis.

Nous n'avons pas la même vision,

Nous ne nous sommes pas compris.

µ

Je voudrais pouvoir essayer encore une fois

Qu'on ait une dernière chance !

Que tu me prennes comme je suis,

Parce que je t'aime comme tu es.

Que nous retrouvions l'insouciance de nos premiers rendez-vous !

Où tu me faisais confiance,

Je ne supporte plus que tu tues l'assemblée d'un regard parce qu'on me regarde,

Parce que je ne suis pas à tes côtés.

Réapprendrons à nous connaître.

Pour qu'on puisse se retrouver, que nous ne passions pas à côté l'un de l'autre.

µ

Viens, offre-moi une dernière danse,

Comme nous avons dansé avant que tu ne repartes sur une autre mission,

Je voudrais retrouver le bonheur d'être avec toi.

Mais si tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans jalousie,

En comprenant que tout ce qu'il y a dans ma vie, c'est moi.

Que la guerre m'a changé aussi,

Si tu ne peux pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis alors

Nous ferions mieux de reprendre chacun notre route.

µ

Heero tu ne m'as pas écouté,

Ne me redemandes pas de faire un choix

Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit

Je t'aime toujours.

µµµ

Sans plus un mot, Relena quitte son bureau, laissant le soldat parfait à ses réflexions.

_

* * *

_

_Peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir écouter cette chanson, sans avoir Relena qui me parle dans les oreilles _

**Il y a une séquelle déjà écrite sous le nom du « défi ».**


End file.
